


Hello, Dolly

by Prawnperson



Series: Submarine series [8]
Category: Don't Starve (Video Game)
Genre: Bonding, F/M, Local robot learns what longing is, Mild Angst, Pining, Please don’t bully me for this ahhhhHH, Singing, YES this is based on the scene from Wall-E, lmao this is so cheesy sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 13:31:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19210441
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Prawnperson/pseuds/Prawnperson
Summary: Walani has a very pretty singing voice.





	Hello, Dolly

Walani has been playing the ukulele for a good hour now, gently plucking at the strings, occasionally humming, smiling, making WX feel pleasant and nice.

“I could sing, if you like.”

WX-78 makes a disgruntled noise. They’ve heard the other fleshlings at camp doing that. None of them are very good. Especially not Wilson, who, despite his tunelessness, still insists on belting out loud and clear, scaring away any potential hunting animals for miles around. Apparently, Willow finds this endearing.

Humans and their filthy romances.

“IF YOU MUST.”

Walani chuckles and settles in, seemingly thinking for a moment. A few seconds later, a grin creeps across her features. She settles the ukulele into her lap, shifting into a more comfortable sitting position, almost too close to WX-78. They note the proximity.

“I’ll only sing a bit for you, but I think you’ll like this one.

WX scoffs, but listens intently. Walani breathes in through her nose, sighs, and strums one gentle chord on the ukulele.

“Let me see...”

She starts playing a clear, quiet series of notes, forming a pattern that seems to lull WX into some kind of curious trance, almost as if she is wielding a pan flute. 

“He held me for an instant, but his arms felt safe and strong.”

The second the words leave her mouth, WX feels them self grow impossibly warm. Her voice is sweet and high and...pretty, almost like honey. She increases her volume towards the end of the line, and WX hopes they can’t see them stare, luckily for them, she has closed her eyes in concentration.

“It only takes a moment to be loved a whole...life...long...”

She adds a few extra little strums in, and continues on with her entrancing melody.

“And that is all that love’s about, and we’ll recall, when time runs out...”

Never before in their life has WX-78 wished that they could sing. The action, like so many executed by the other survivors, seemed futile and drab and annoying, merely another poor attempt to stave off insanity. Now, however, as they listen to the surfer’s voice cut through the background noise of the dusk outside the tent with all the crystal clarity of moon glass, WX wishes desperately they could join her, have their voices mesh and weave together. The tone and the words make their chest feel as though it’s melting.

 

“That it only took a moment...to be loved...a whole...life...long.”

 

She drags out the last note, tenderly strumming out the ending cord. Her face immediately changes back to her default expression of cheery smirking.

“You like it?”

The robot is speechless for a few more seconds. They feel strange. Sad, almost. It’s like a hunger that strikes them in their chest, low and muted. It’s a peculiar feeling. They aren’t sure if they like it.

“THE SONG WAS BAD.”

They lie. Walani lets out a small noise that doesn’t mask her disappointment as well as she intended.

“YOU HAVE A PLEASANT VOICE, HOWEVER.”

She blushes slightly on that, smiles down at nothing in particular.  
She’s unsure what to do, the first signs of awkwardness starting to creep in. Thankfully, WX says something, finally, even if it is strange.

“SING IT AGAIN.”

She flicks her head up, but WX isn’t looking at her, suddenly very focused on their own feet. 

“I DEMAND YOU SING IT AGAIN.”

After a small giggle, the gentle plucking resumes, as does the singing, and WX swears that they could melt into nothingness just listening.

**Author's Note:**

> I’m so sorry this one was just so gimmicky.


End file.
